As You Wish (song)
"As You Wish" (이루리) is a song by the South Korean-Chinese girl group Cosmic Girls. It is the first and title track on their eighth mini-album As You Wish which was released on November 19, 2019. Lyrics SeolA Bona EXY Soobin Luda Dawon Eunseo Yeoreum Dayoung Yeonjung Hangul= As you wish Everything we wanted 가벼운 발걸음은 바람 따라 나라올라 왠지 예감이 좋은 날 (달콤해 색디른 느낌) 설레는 마음 가득해 이 순간 말해줘 다 말해줘 너의 마음 다 Obliviate 이뤄져 이제 좋은 일들만 이렇게 네가 바라는 대로 느낌이 오는 대로 전부 들어줄게 Whenever whatever 네 곁에만 있을게 이대로 내 이름을 불려줘 Alright 언제나 너를 만나러 갈 거야 Oh 별 헤는 아름다운 이 밤 조금씩 물들어가 벅차올라 이루어지길 너의 소원 다 나에겐 말헤 들어줄게 거친 바람에도 흔들리지 않아 손잡아 보나/All 이루리 이루리 La 보나/All 이루리 이루리 La 보나/All 모두 다 이뤄질 거야 나를 느껴봐 우린 원해 원해 Love ya 어둔 밤 속애서 난 빛을 찾을 거야 이루리 이루리 La 나를 꺼내줘 내가 바라는 걸 날 원해 말해줘 Oh 어둠 안에서 너를 비춰 이루리다 Bombarda la ta 너를 피우리라 내 마음애 약속해 이 순간 영원해 이대로 너를 향해 빛을 내 이렇게 네가 바라는 대로 꿈꿔왔다 그대로 전부 보여줄게 Whenever Whatever 이제 내 곁에만 마믈러줘 지금처럼 나를 바라봐 줘 언제나 우린 함깨 할 거야 Oh 별 헤는 아름다운 이 밤 조금씩 물들어가 벅차올라 이루어지길 너의 소원 다 나에겐 말헤 들어줄게 거친 바람에도 흔들리지 않아 손잡아 보나/All 이루리 이루리 La 보나/All 이루리 이루리 La 보나/All 모두 다 이뤄질 거야 나를 느껴봐 우린 원해 원해 Love ya 어둔 밤 속애서 난 빛을 찾을 거야 이루리 이루리 La 두 번 다시는 오지 않아 다를 세게로 너를 던져 더는 망설이지 마 Never 나의 마음을 내게 보여줘 나를 믿어 저 하늘 외로 날아올라 연정/All 이루리 이루리 La 엑시/All 또 다를 세계로 나를 느껴봐 우린 원해 원해 Love ya 어둔 밤 속애서 난 빛을 찾을 거야 이루리 이루리 La 은서/All 눈 감아 네게 보여줄게 (이루리 이루리 La) 은서/All 어서 와 우리만의 세게 (이루리 이루리 La) 은서/All 우리 언제나 변치 않길 이루리 La 이루리 La 이루리 La 이루리 이루리 La |-| Romanization= As you wish Everything we wanted gabyeo-un beolgeoleumeun baram ttara nara-olla waenji yegami jo-eun nal (dalkomhae saekdireun neukkim) seolleneun ma-eum gadeukhae i sungan malhaejweo da malhaejweo neoye ma-eum da Obliviate irweojyeo ije jo-eun ildeulman ireoke nega baraneun daero neukkimi oneun daero jeonbu deuleojulge Whenever whatever ne geyoleman isseulge idaero nae ireumeul bullyeojweo Alright eonjena neoreul mannareo geol geoya Oh byeol heneun areumda-un i bam jogeumssik muldeuleoga beokcha-ulla iru-eojidil neoye soweon da na-egen malhae deuleojulge geochin baramedo heundeulliji ana sonjaba Bo/All iruri iruri La Bo/All iruri iruri La 보나/All modu da irweojil geoya naeul neukkyeobwa urin weonhae weonhae Love ya eodun bam sogeseo nan bicheul chajeul geoya iruri iruri La nareul kkeonaejweo naega baraneun geol nal weonhae malhaejweo Oh eodum aneseo neoreul bichweo irurida Bombarda la ta neoreul pi-urira nae ma-eume yaksokhae i sungan yeongweonhae idaero neoreul hyanghae bicheul nae ireoke nega baraneun daero kkumkweowatda geudaero jeonbu buyeojulge Whenever Whatever ije nae gyeoteman mameulleojweo jigeumcheoreom nareul barabwa jweo eonjena urin hamkke hal geoya Oh byeol heneun areumda-un i bam jogeumssik muldeuleoga beokcha-ulla iru-eojidil neoye soweon da na-egen malhae deuleojulge geochin baramedo heundeulliji ana sonjaba Bo/All iruri iruri La Bo/All iruri iruri La 보나/All modu da irweojil geoya naeul neukkyeobwa urin weonhae weonhae Love ya eodun bam sogeseo nan bicheul chajeul geoya iruri iruri La du beon dashineun oji ana dareul segero neoreul deonjyeo deoneun mangseoliji ma Never neoye ma-eumeul naege boyeojweo nareul mideo jeo haenul wiro nara-olla Yeon/All iruri iruri La EX/All tto dareul segyero nareul neukkimbwa urin weonhae weonhae Love ya eodun bam sogeseo nan bicheul chajeul geoya iruri iruri La Eun/All nun gama nege boyeojulge (iruri iruri La) Eun/All eoseo wa urimanye sege (iruri iruri La) 은서/All uri eonjena byeonchi ankil iruri La iruri La iruri La iruri iruri La |-| Translation= As you wish Everything we wanted Category:As You Wish Category:Cosmic Girls Category:Discography Category:Music Category:Singles Category:Songs